


and I don’t dance, but here I am

by macca (krunchy)



Series: cracks in the walls and a light shining through [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krunchy/pseuds/macca
Summary: Nathaniel is incredibly close, face mere inches from Gavin's. The android is watching him intently, grey eyes soft and still fond, so fond, he can't hold his gaze, his face feeling far too warm, heart hammering in his chest.900Reed slow dancing, that's it, that's the fic :'D





	and I don’t dance, but here I am

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place some time after the events of [no one can tell where your heart is ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071762) ~~(some of them yet to come :'D)~~ , but can also be read as a stand-alone and holds no spoilers for the main story :)  
> I was gonna wait with this until after I finished the main story, but I uh.... really wanted to write more fluff for these two ^^"

"...and I don't know what they put in that fuckin' punch at the last christmas party, but I never want to see Hank and fuckin' Fowler of all people attempt a fuckin' _tango_. Honestly, given how much he drinks, at least Hank should've been able to contain himself."

"Aaand you're sure you're not exaggerating that story _just_ a little?", Nathaniel asks, shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter.

It's a slow evening, they have nowhere to be and nothing planned. The night-sky outside is cloudy, so they decided against going up onto the roof as well. Instead, they're curled up on the couch, listening to some old playlist, talking about everything and nothing. Between them, the cat is stretched out, occasionally purring when one of them treats her to some scratches behind her ears.

Gavin turns his head towards the android, his face in an expression of mock offense.

"Dude, they were pretty much fuckin' full on ballroom dancing across the floor, I swear, it was like a scene straight out of Moulin Rouge!"

"....uh-huh.", Nathaniel replies, smiling indulgently at the detective.

Gavin rolls his eyes and shoves the android good-naturedly.

"Oh ye of little faith.", he sighs dramatically, but he's smiling too.

 

"You know, I've never tried it.", Nathaniel says after a pause.

"Never tried what? Dancing?"

Nathaniel shrugs.

"Yeah."

Gavin snorts, turns to the android and spreads his arms.

"Well, I ain't stopping you, living room's all yours, knock yourself ou- oof.", he collapses into a giggling heap on the couch, when Nathaniel rolls his eyes and pokes him in the stomach, right where he's ticklish. 

"I meant dancing _with_ someone. Like ballroom or slow dancing.", he explains.

"Yeah, well, s'not like you missed out on anything there.", Gavin grunts, sitting back up.

Nathaniel narrows his eyes at the detective thoughtfully.

"That sounds like you _have_."

"Yeah, had to take a fuckin' class in school, right before prom.", Gavin shudders.

Nathaniel chuckles.

"That bad?"

Gavin stares off into the living room, a haunted expression crossing his features.

"The teacher had me dance with her - to, uh, keep a close eye on me, I believe her words were..."

Nathaniel raises an eyebrow.

"And?", he asks.

Gavin turns back to the android, eyes wide and incredulous.

"And? She was like.... I dunno, 70 and smelled of death and despair! And the old hag had me dance with her, in front of the entire class! Multiple times!"

Nathaniel snorts through a laugh, before schooling his features back into a somber expression.

"A tragedy.", he acknowledges, but there's a twinkle of humor in his grey eyes.

"Yes! Thank you."

They're quiet for a moment. 

Then, from the corner of his eye, Gavin sees Nathaniel turn to look at him again.

"What?", he asks, squinting at the android.

Nathaniel doesn't say anything, just continues to look at him, the corner of his mouth raised in a grin. Then he lifts an eyebrow in a silent question.

_Oh no._

Gavin knows that look and he knows what's coming next.

"No. Fucking. Way." He glares at the android.

Nathaniel's grin widens.

_Fuck._

"I haven't even asked yet."

"Yeah, and I'm telling you the answer is no before you fucking do."

The android just keeps looking at him.

And keeps looking.

And keeps looking at him still, even as Gavin turns his head and tries resolutely to ignore him. He fails miserably.

He groans in frustration and reluctantly gets up from the couch.

Then he turns towards the android with a warning glare.

"If you tell anyone at the station about this, I'm gonna fuckin' pour sand into all your fucking joints while you're in stasis, got it?"

"I wouldn't dream of it", Nathaniel replies, looking far too cheerful and smug for Gavin's liking.

He rubs his hands over his face.

"The fuck did I ever do to deserve this", he mumbles.

Nathaniel gently grasps his hands and pulls them away from his face.

His smirk has died down to a soft fond smile.

"You'll live", he teases quietly.

_Fuuuuck._

They move a bit further away from the couch, so as to not knock into anything. When they reach the open space in front of the bookshelves, Nathaniel turns to face Gavin expectantly.

Gavin sighs.

"Alright then, first of, give me your right hand, put your left on my shoulder."

Nathaniel does as he's told, stepping into the detective's personal space in the process. Gavin opts for holding their joined hands between them instead of stretching out their arms, as that just feels a little silly and ridiculous to him. Besides, he likes the way they look, fingers intertwined, fitting together perfectly. 

He considers the music the stereo is currently playing. ( _Sittin' On) The Dock Of The Bay._ It's almost a little fast for slow dancing and also almost over, but it'll work well enough for now, he decides.

He places his other hand on Nathaniel's waist and gently pushes the android into motion.

They start out slowly, just swaying from side to side.

Nathaniel is incredibly close, face mere inches from Gavin's. The android is watching him intently, grey eyes soft and still fond, so fond, he can't hold his gaze, his face feeling far too warm, his heart hammering in his chest.

The song fades out and there's a moment of silence, before the soft sounds of a synthesizer fill the air. **  
**

"Huh", Gavin mutters.

"Something wrong?", Nathaniel asks, tilting his head a little, LED swirling through yellow and back to blue.

"Nah, just didn't know I had this song in the playlist", Gavin frowns.

_The night we met I knew I needed you so_

_And if I had the chance I'd never let you go_

It's a nice song, but not really something Gavin would normally listen to. He gives it a mental shrug. Maybe it ended up on there by accident. At the very least, it's way better suited to slow dancing than the previous song.

_So won't you say you love me_

_I'll make you so proud of me_

_We'll make 'em turn their heads every place we go_

The chorus starts up, an acoustic guitar setting in, and suddenly, Nathaniel _moves_.

_So won't you, please... be my little baby..._

In an instant, Gavin goes from holding Nathaniel to being held by him instead, as the android gently, but confidently spins them around the living room.

Gavin lets out a yelp of surprise, startling the cat still on the couch into a crouching position, green eyes wide as she watches her can openers whirl across the room.

He hears Nathaniel chuckle softly in his ear as they come back to their gentle swaying, switching their held hands as well, so he's the one leading.

Gavin pushes away from him slightly and glares accusingly at the android's face.

"You fucker, you knew how to do this all along, didn't you?", he says, trying for stern, but not quite able to keep the amusement from his voice.

"...maybe.", Nathaniel winks at him.

Gavin snorts. He should have known, really. He suspects the android also had a hand in the song suddenly appearing on the playlist.

"Oh fuck you.", he huffs, but there's no bite to his words, and when Nathaniel pulls him back in, he goes without complaint.

"This is nice though, isn't it?", the android says quietly in his ear.

Gavin just hums in reply and turns his head closer, so his temple is against Nathaniel's cheek and the android can't see his soft and undoubtedly sappy smile that only grows  wider when he feels lips gently brush against his forehead a moment later.

When the next verse starts, the android starts singing along softly.

 _"I'll make you happy, baby, just wait and see...._ _For every kiss you give me I'll give you three..."_

The words gently float through the room. Nathaniel has a beautiful singing voice. It doesn't exactly surprise Gavin, but to actually hear it still feels like a privilege somehow.

He closes his eyes and just takes in the moment.

" _Oh, since the day I saw you... I have been waiting for you... You know I will adore you 'til eternity..."_

He feels Nathaniel's hand along the small of his back, steadying him, guiding him, feels the artificial warmth radiating off the android's body, feels their hands clasped together between them, anchoring him, feels Nathaniel's breath gently tickle his ear and neck as he keeps singing along.

It feels like home.

_'This is nice though, isn't it?'_

_Yeah,_ Gavin thinks, _sure is._

They keep dancing until long after the song has ended.

**Author's Note:**

> The song they're dancing to is [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-oz32ZdRkYU) version of Be My Baby by Leslie Mendelson :)  
> If you've enjoyed this, please consider leaving me a comment, they give me life and motivation to write <3


End file.
